Escape
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Cuando Víctor Nikiforov conoce a Eros, queda prendado de su belleza y sensualidad, resultando el perfecto escape para liberar sus pasiones en medio de esa temporada. No sabe que Eros también lo considera el suyo, un escape necesario para su estilo de vida. Está dispuesto a todo para lograrlo. Victuuri / Trata de Personas / Desorden mental


**Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Victuuri / Trata de Personas / Desorden mental**

**Sinopsis: **Cuando Víctor Nikiforov conoce a Eros, queda prendado de su belleza y sensualidad, resultando el perfecto escape para liberar sus pasiones en medio de esa temporada. No sabe que Eros también lo considera el suyo, un escape necesario para su estilo de vida. Está dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.

**Advertencia:** Posible OOC, crimen, angst, escenas de violencia y rape.

* * *

**Cap 01: Escapando de la rutina**

Víctor contempla con aburrimiento la fiesta que ocurre a su alrededor, llena de efervescencia, poder y los rostros de los múltiples empresarios y deportistas que celebran el cierre del Skate America 2012, en el hotel Suite Downtowm Detroit. Es de noche, pero dentro del salón hay luz y belleza que se esparcen con las risas y los complicados discursos de adulaciones falsas; una coral que resuena con ruido en sus oídos.

Minutos atrás estuvo celebrando amigablemente con sus compañeros de pista. Había sonreído a un par de periodistas, posado con una bailarina del ballet de Bostón, bailado con varias patinadoras y se había tomado varias fotografías con jóvenes invitados, hasta que Yakov le llamó para formar parte de la verdadera parafernalia y acabó así toda su diversión.

Se siente fuera de lugar cuando debe presentarse ante los inversionistas, empresarios y jueces del deporte a presentar pleitesía. Tiene que tolerar la mirada que muchas veces le dedican y van más a allá de ser un acto meramente formal. Quiere diversión, quisiera solo bailar y sonreír como varios de sus contrincantes; pero él es Víctor Nikiforov, su lugar es allí donde los grandes con dinero pueden ayudarlo a alzarse más.

O eso dice Yakov.

Cansado, ya siente que es momento de partir. Quiere tomarse un buen baño, desnudarse y probar una buena botella de champagne sin el público observándole.

—Vamos, Vitya. —Escucha la voz de Yakov a su lado. Elegante y sobrio, se mueve con fluidez en aquel escenario como si fuera uno de los mejores equilibristas entre la sinceridad y la actuación. Víctor le sonríe en respuesta—. Vamos a saludar al sr. Smith, es el dueño de la empresa que te comenté esta tarde.

—Oh…

—Seguro podemos conseguir un buen contrato de patrocinamiento.

—Suena bien —admite. Se mueve en compañía de su entrenador y saluda a aquel hombre que no tarda en ponerle los ojos encima.

La máscara trasluce entre las luces artificiales. Víctor usa su perfecto inglés y adula al hombre que brilla complacido ante su gracia y belleza. Lee el deseo en sus ojos, también la argolla en su mano. El hombre no deja de adularlo, pero se mantiene a distancia, a sabiendas de que Yakov está allí y que no hay espacio para propuestas indecorosas. No obstante, Víctor sabe que tiene que actuar en ese libreto y sonríe, coquetea, es descarado y se permite la gracia de seducir y rechazar, de jugar con la copa sobre sus labios, de saborear el vino y chispear sus ojos azules ante el hombre que parece comprender las razones. Repentinamente voltea para verificar, de seguro, en dónde se encuentra su mujer; pero a Víctor le hace gracia, pues no le apetece ir más allá.

Tras una conversación banal y el acuerdo de una llamada para hablar de negocios, ambos rusos se alejan del americano para acercarse a la mesa de copas servidas. Víctor mira la hora y empieza a impacientarse, pues ya quiere que todo acabe y así poder dormir. Le espera un largo viaje a Moscú, horas sentado en aquel avión hasta llegar a su segunda casa. Tiene que continuar el entrenamiento, porque esa fue solo la primera eliminatoria antes del GPF.

Víctor toma una copa y observa a su mentor alejarse para compartir palabras con el líder de la Federación Americana de Patinaje. Suspira y vuelve a saborear el vino pensando si debería aprovechar para bailar un poco con alguien antes de irse.

—Víctor. —El aludido se sorprende, pues no sintió la cercanía de Gerard P. Ingramn hasta tenerlo ya cerca. De manera instintiva, se aparta un poco y vuelve a beber la copa—. Pareces aburrido en nuestra celebración.

—Por supuesto que no, sr. Ingramn —Le dibuja una sonrisa despampanante—. Solo que ya me encuentro cansado. Ha sido un fin de semana alucinante y agotador. ¿La disfruta usted?

—Por supuesto. Después de haber hecho la negociación por este hotel, disfruto mucho de las celebraciones que tenemos aquí.

—Una buena inversión —admite con una rápida mirada al salón decorado. Gerard sonríe y asiente.

—Tuve que pelear para dejar la mejor oferta. Cuando se supo de su venta, imaginarás la cantidad de interesados.

Gerard P. Ingramn es un hombre no mayor de cuarenta y cinco años, que ha sabido amasar una fortuna considerable a través del negocio de bienes raíces. Empezó desde abajo, según recordó una conversación un par de años atrás, curiosamente en un evento similar. Fue primero vendedor de bienes raíces a través de una empresa finca raíz, y fue escalando debido a las ventas que lograba concretar. Pronto se convirtió en uno de los inversionistas y alzó a la empresa a un nuevo nivel cuando dejaron de enfocarse en las propiedades residenciales y se lanzaron a propiedades mercantiles.

El crecimiento fue tal que pronto Gerard tuvo que dejar la empresa y fundar su propio negocio. Su atención estuvo en los hoteles, con el interés de comprar a aquellos que estaban en bancarrota para remodelarlos y venderlos a magnates. Durante un tiempo funcionó hasta que él mismo empezó a convertirse en dueño de ellos y crear así una cadena de hoteles que pensaba hacer crecer en poco tiempo. A Víctor le agradó el hombre desde esa conversación: le pareció una interesante historia de constancia y ambición. Estaba seguro de que en pocos años estaría en el top de millonarios de USA, de seguir así.

Ah, y era un fan. Eso le agradaba más.

—Esta temporada parece que empieza gloriosa para tí, Víctor. Los programas que presentaste fueron maravillosos.

—Gracias.

—Cada vez que apuesto por ti, mis amigos me dicen que es una trampa pues saben que vas a ganar. —La carcajada de Víctor es sincera, acompañada de la ronca de Gerard—. ¿Qué se siente estar en la cima del mundo?

—No estoy en la cima aún. Cuando llegue, te diré. —Le guiña el ojo y Gerard reniega. Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Espero tener en ese momento un resort para ofrecerte una semana gratuita de la mejor atención del mundo. Piscinas, mar caribeño, masajes, chicos y chicas…

—Suena a unas vacaciones soñadas.

—Merecemos vacaciones soñadas. No recuerdo cuando fueron mis últimas vacaciones. —Víctor comparte su sentir y prueba un poco más de vino—. Quisiera ofrecerte algo para que tengas una noche más divertida. Me fue inevitable verte aquí aburrido y eso es inaceptable para mí como tu anfitrión. Eres de mis más especiales huéspedes, Víctor. Quiero que cada vez que recuerdes tus viajes, tengas en especial consideración a mis hoteles.

El objeto es dejado al borde de los dedos de su mano apoyada en la mesa. Víctor mira con atención la tarjeta de letras doradas en un fondo rojo y negro.

—Eres una estrella, un ganador. Definitivamente lo que vimos hoy me lo ha demostrado. Un ganador merece un festejo adecuado.

—¿Un festejo adecuado? —inquiere Víctor—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Nuestro hotel tiene un servicio especializado y discreto de acompañantes femeninos y masculinos para nuestros clientes. Por lo general, tenemos tarifas, pero por ser esta ocasión y tratarse de ti, considéralo una cortesía de la casa.

—¿Prostitutos…?

—Especialistas del placer, Víctor. Tal como tú, como yo. —Gerard responde con calma y una ligera sonrisa que expande con su discurso—. Tú usas tu cuerpo para el deporte y maravillar a gente que como yo: admira el poder y la belleza de tus presentaciones. Yo uso mi cerebro para generar negocios rentables y ofrecer servicios a la altura de lo que la gente necesita para su disfrute. Ellos usan su cuerpo para el placer, y lo usan bien. Son expertos en traer el cielo a la tierra, para hacerte escapar de todas las responsabilidades por unas horas y regresar renovado. Dispuestos a cumplir tus fantasías, cualquiera que sea, con esmero y devoción. Te garantizo la completa discreción, si lo deseas.

—Ya veo cómo has realizado todas esas ventas. —Víctor bromea mientras gira la tarjeta y observa lo escrito en ella. «Eros» reza en unas sensuales letras doradas.

—¿Has comprado sexo antes?

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Bueno, si llegas a querer hacerlo, lo mejor es buscar empresas especializadas, que se aseguren de tu bienestar y tu seguridad. —Víctor escucha con atención, mientras el hombre le sonríe con su ceja castaña en alza—. Te vi intentando coquetear con tu compañero Fujima. Pero él ya está enamorado de su pareja de danza Adelle. ¿Te gustan así? ¿asiáticos?

No sabe si debe responder. En Rusia, siendo un país tan homofóbico, corre un riesgo si es descubierto en esa clase de relaciones, y por esa misma razón Víctor ha evitado el establecer alguna con las personas con las que pudo sentirse atraído en su carrera. La federación sabe de sus inclinaciones pues tuvieron que ocultar un escándalo cuando fue encontrado con otro deportista. Pagaron y silenciaron al periodista con una cantidad exorbitante para evitar que la leyenda de su deporte estrella se viera opacada por desviaciones que consideran antinaturales y perversas.

—No te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales. De hecho, son mis mejores clientes —inquiere Gerard ante su silencio—. Además, entiendo tu posición en Rusia; con todas esas leyes arbitrarias, debe ser difícil para ti dar lo mejor por tu país y no poder disfrutar de tu sexualidad abiertamente, como todos los demás.

—Sí… —Pero no dice más. Víctor no quiere tocar ese punto y lo demuestra bebiéndose el fondo de la copa.

—Deberías mudarte acá en América. Yo mismo me encargaría de ayudarte a buscar un sitio acorde a tus necesidades. —Gerard se separa de la mesa—. Este es el país de las oportunidades y la libertad.

—Amo a Rusia, Gerard.

—Lo sé. Y yo amo a América. —Le deja una palmada a su hombro—. Piénsalo y, si te interesa, solo es necesario un mensaje para hacerlo llegar a tu habitación.

Gerard se despide con un gesto, moviéndose con calma por la multitud. Víctor mira de nuevo la tarjeta y aun indeciso, la guarda en su saco.

El tiempo sigue pasando. Yakov vuelve y le pregunta sí se encuentra bien, Víctor asiente y bebe una copa más. La fiesta se mantiene encendida, los bailes aceleran conforme aumenta la temperatura de la celebración y él se siente aún seducido por aquella voz perfecta que le recuerda, a su vez, que lleva un carbón encendido justo en su corazón, donde colocó aquella tarjeta. A veces la presiona y siente los dedos incendiarios. La curiosidad comienza a armar posibilidades. ¿Tenía algo que perder? ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

No ha tenido sexo en meses y esa persona que le traerian es un experto en el arte. Le gustaría saber qué cosas podría descubrir de su cuerpo en las manos de un buen amante, sin que el tiempo apremie y el miedo de ser descubierto los censure. La idea le seduce como el canto de una sirena en medio de la noche. Siente encendidas las entrañas cuando su mente divaga en las opciones y sus pupilas se dilatan ante las imágenes que recrea su cerebro, instantes y escenarios que quisiera recrear en carne propia.

Por un momento mira a Yakov, dudoso de sí debía pedir asesoramiento también en ese menester, pero inmediatamente decide que no es necesario. Es un adulto y es capaz de tomar sus decisiones, tampoco quiere escucharlo quejarse por la posibilidad que ya anda saboreando. Entonces muerde el labio y disfruta el fruto de sus fantasías. No estuvo en sus planes tener sexo esa noche, pero no le molesta. Le gustaría…

Quiere probar.

—Me iré. —Yakov le mira con sorpresa.

—¿Ya? Pensé que te quedarías un poco más.

—Prefiero prepararme y descansar. —Le regala un guiño a su entrenador y deja la copa vacía en la mesa decorada. Se despide de unos cuantos antes de desaparecer.

Al salir del local, escribe el mensaje a ese número de Whatsapp. Sonríe al ver la respuesta y la euforia comienza a contagiar su estómago.

Número desconocido » Oferta, bono especial. En treinta minutos tocaremos su puerta.

Entre tanto, cruzando la ciudad se mueve un Mercedes-Benz negro y elegante, sigiloso en medio de las calles ligeramente bordeadas de otros autos. Hay mucho tráfico pese a la hora.

Desde el Penthouse donde ellos conviven no deberían tardar más de diez minutos, pero se están retrasando. En el auto se encuentra Matheus: un chico pelirrojo vestido de manera casual, que luce como si fuera un joven universitario a pesar de sus veinticuatro años. Las pecas le dan un aspecto juvenil y su cabello rojo está desordenado sobre su cabeza, con ciertas ondulaciones. A su lado, está un chico de rasgos asiáticos, con lentes de montura negra y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sujeto con gel fijador. Está completamente vestido de negro con un sobretodo que lo cubre hasta sus pies.

La noche es fría y el viento golpea la ventana con fuerza. Los ojos marrones miran sin ver las luces que se esparcen en líneas de velocidad ante él.

—¿Qué se siente ir a atender a tu ídolo, George? —Los ojos marrones del aludido miraron al pelirrojo y dibujó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Se siente delicioso. Cómo algo que jamás imaginé que podría pasar. —George aludió. Matheus soltó una carcajada antes de sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo para jugar con él entre los dedos—. ¿Hasta podríamos decir que es el destino?

—Apenas supe que se trataba de él, le dije que eras la mejor elección. —George mira a un lado, con una sonrisa suave pintada en los labios—. ¿Cómo se siente cumplir una fantasía? Afortunado. A mí que me llame Jhonny Depp.

—¿Quién te toca a ti?

—¿Conoces al lanzador estrella de los Michigan? —George hace una mueca de desinterés—. Bueno, no es mi estrella, pero espero que me parta cuando esté en cuatro y me meta todas las bolas.

Una suave risa sale de esos labios delgados y ligeramente cubiertos de bálsamo. Luego los ojos cafés miran con atención a esos claros iris casi como miel cristalizada que tiene su compañero. Cuando la camioneta se detiene en una zona residencial, George solo le sonríe a modo de despedida cuando Matheus se queda allí para encontrarse con su cliente y es escoltado por el personal hasta el lugar donde ofrecerá sus servicios.

El vehículo sigue andando por la autopista M-10 y toma el carril izquierdo. Frente a él, está la curva que lleva a la calle W. Larned y los edificios comienzan a llenar su vista, iluminados por la luz artificial en medio de la fría noche de finales de octubre. George mira con atención, toma detalles de cada uno de ellos y nota cuando pasan al lado del Jose Louis Arena. A pocos minutos, llegan al hotel Suite Downtowm Detroit.

No es primera vez que él visita el hotel boutique; ya ha visto esos arcos decorados con vidrio y ladrillo, junto a la suntuosidad del restaurante que se ve iluminado por las mesas llenas de copas, meseros elegantes y los bombillos colocados como cortina de lágrimas en el bar. Ha ofrecido en innumerables ocasiones sus servicios allí. Le da una sonrisa al chofer, quien le guiña el ojo a modo de despedida y sale de forma elegante del automóvil, dejando a su sobretodo caer. Detrás de él aparecen dos grandes hombres que han bajado de otro auto y lo acompañan a entrar al hotel.

El cuero ajustado sobre su piel y apretando su cuerpo resuena con cada pisada que da en la enorme recepción. George apura su paso tras haber observado al dueño del hotel y Gerard le sonríe de vuelta, degustando agradablemente la visión que se presenta. Le toma el rostro con sus manos grandes y acaricia las mejillas suavemente hundidas de George.

—¿Qué te parece esta sorpresa? Apuesto que no lo viste venir.

—Estoy extasiado —responde George sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa tatuada en su rostro—. No pensé que él fuera un cliente.

—No lo es aún. Lo será cuando lo dejes satisfecho.

Pega los labios en la oreja de George y enumera la habitación a donde debe dirigirse. George asiente, recibe el beso en su mejilla por parte de Gerard y lo suelta para dirigirse con soltura hacia donde su cliente le espera. Camina de manera firme y confiada, recorre los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Digita el número y sonríe al dueño del hotel. Luego levanta un poco la mirada, observa la cámara de vigilancia apuntando al ascensor y sonríe cuando las puertas se cierran. Se permite el tiempo para verificar su aspecto en el espejo del aparato.

Pero Víctor está nervioso, eufórico y avergonzado, dando vueltas en su habitación mientras comienza a combatir con los deseos de arrepentirse y las ansias de lanzarse al abismo. Las perspectivas ninguna suena mal, solo siente el calor de lo prohibido besando su estómago y haciéndole sentir inseguro sobre los pasos que debería ejecutar. ¿Cómo debería presentarse? Ha tenido sexo, pero siempre con personas con las que ha hablado alguna vez y ha tenido alguna especie de afinidad. Hacerlo de ese modo suena frívolo, pero también quiere probarlo. Al menos una vez, quizás eso sea suficiente para quitar la espina que Gerard clavó con precisión en su pecho.

Ciertamente, el espacio que le ha tomado para estar en su habitación fueron apenas quince minutos. Dedicó diez más en cambiarse y darse un baño rápido para refrescarse. Se ha vestido con la bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y una toalla corta para sacudir su cabello húmedo, intentando matar el tiempo mientras siente a su estómago retorcerse con cada nuevo paso del reloj. Una copa de champagne está servida y la botella abierta descansa dentro del enfriador de botellas. En la mesa también hay varios botes de lubricante de sabor, uno especial térmico y varios sobres de preservativos que trajo desde Rusia sin estar seguro de que los iba a usar. Le dijeron que el chico estaba limpio, pero las relaciones deben ser seguras. No lo admite de otro modo.

Suelta el paño húmedo y decide dejarlo dentro del tocador; en ese momento, se escucha el toque de la puerta. Víctor deja escapar el aire apretado; debe controlar la respiración y calmarse, para poder disfrutar de la eventualidad, aún si sus extremidades se sienten energizadas. Sonríe, el chico debe estar detrás de esa puerta. En un golpe de objetividad, piensa que quizás todo acabe cuando lo vea y encuentre que no es de su agrado.

Pero al abrir la puerta, a Víctor le sorprende ver lo que le han escogido. El joven tiene rasgos asiáticos y es muy guapo; aún si se encuentra completamente cubierto por ese sobretodo, lo clara de su piel, la dulzura de su rostro y lo apetitoso de sus labios hidratados le gusta. Incluso los lentes son un agregado delicioso que le da cierta ingenuidad a su imagen.

—Wow… Víctor Nikiforov. —escucha esa voz con firmeza—. Pensé que era una broma de mal gusto cuando me dijeron que Víctor Nikiforov quería que lo atendiera.

Víctor hace un pequeño puchero; los ojos marrones que lo miran brillaron más.

—¿Tan mal partido soy?

—No.

—¿Y tú eres…? —Su voz titubea, después de quedarse varios minutos mirándolo mientras el chico espera alguna respuesta de él.

—Dime George —dice él y le mira con una sonrisa que se va alargando hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara.

—George...

—Sinceramente, pensé que era un sueño.

Los ojos marrones de George navegan por toda la extensión descubierta que permite ver la bata. Apenas el cinturón del paño la sostiene en su lugar, pero el pecho ancho y trabajado se nota; y George se encarga de admirar de pies a cabeza. Al volver la mirada, un gesto aprobatorio llena el rostro del chico y Víctor sonríe en respuesta, repentinamente emocionado, con la sangre corriendo caliente en sus venas.

—De hecho, debe ser un sueño.

—No hemos empezado a volar aún.

—Y no lo haremos aquí en la puerta, ¿o sí?

Los nervios lo hacen reír y carraspear, casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras los ojos marrones le observan con diversión, Víctor se aparta de la puerta y le permite entrar. George agradece con la misma sonrisa que no ha mudado de ese rostro desde que llegó, y a Víctor empieza a gustarle esa calma y picardía implícita en su rostro.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Víctor observa a George pasearse por la suite donde se hospeda, mirando con atención los detalles que la adornan, las cortinas cerradas y altas, la cama arreglada y espaciosa junto a la botella de champagne llorando sobre la mesa esperando ser besada. El sobretodo no le permite admirar el cuerpo bajo él, pero empieza a armarse imágenes en su cabeza y se siente dispuesto a todo. No cree que algo que pudiera estar bajo ese abrigo pudiera desagradarle, la confianza de los movimientos de George así se lo demuestra.

George se acerca a la botella y la saca no sin antes dirigirle una mirada comunicativa a Víctor.

¿Debería pedirle ya que se desnude? ¿O él mismo le dirá que puede ofrecerle? Debe haber límites, ¿no?

—¿Puedo beber un poco? —pregunta ante la clara falta de respuesta. Víctor pestañea, se acerca con inquietud, torpemente le arrebata la botella para buscar las copas y servirse. Piensa en alguna manera de quebrar el hielo mientras los ojos de George permanecen sobre él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, George?

—Veintiuno. —George saca una identificación de su bolsillo lateral y la ofrece.

De nuevo, Víctor se siente perdido en la dinámica; no esperaba que le entregaron documentos de identificación así que, con un movimiento de su mano, se niega a tomarla. George le sonríe con mucha más calma y vuelve a guardarla, sin lucir incómodo con lo que está ocurriendo. Por el contrario, parece divertirle.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso. —Víctor le confiesa.

—¿Es la primera vez que compras sexo? —George se recuesta en la cómoda, hasta que Víctor le entrega la copa llena. Bebe de ella con un gesto seductor que atrapa la mirada de Nikiforov al instante.

—Sí, lo hice porque me ofrecieron probar el servicio... —bebe la copa de un solo golpe, ante los ojos atentos de George—. ¿De dónde me conoces?

—Soy tu fan —revela. Deja la copa sobre la cómoda a medio probar—. He seguido tu carrera desde hace muchos años. —Empieza a desabotonarse el sobretodo negro—. Aún recuerdo el maravilloso mundial de junior en Bulgaria donde te conocí, con un traje negro y ajustado, jugando con tu imagen.

Se queda sin habla. Debajo del sobretodo se empieza a adivinar la malla cubriendo el pecho y el cuero de las piernas: poco a poco descubriendo lo que le espera cuando ese abrigo caiga. Víctor traga grueso y se relame los labios mientras siente la temperatura subir, al ritmo de las palabras, dejando sin efecto la fría copa que acababa de beber.

—Eres un dios, Víctor… inalcanzable. Todos los que pretendan hacerlo, están condenados a apagarse, o al menos así lo veo.

—No me gusta pensarlo así —carraspea al sentir que pierde fuerza su voz al tener los cinco sentidos puestos en los movimientos de esos dedos sobre el abrigo—. Me gusta apoyar a los nuevos talentos también. —Víctor regresa la mirada al rostro de George mientras este se retira por fin el sobretodo. La sonrisa suave en los labios de ese chico le tienta a morderla, distrayéndose de los movimientos que hace para doblar la pieza.

—Sí, lo sé. Christophe Giacometti ha hablado mucho de eso. —El sobretodo es dejado a un lado de la cómoda, perfectamente doblado—. Pero no quiero hablar de otro hombre aquí. Ahora… hoy quiero ser yo, solo para ti.

—Entonces sí eres un fan —comienza a dudar, pero George vuelve a emitirle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes; antes que fan, soy un profesional, Víctor. Lo que pase aquí, nadie lo sabrá.

El andar peligroso de una cobra, moviéndose sinuosa, a eso le evoca ver el cuerpo de George al acercarse, con el pantalón de cuero ajustado, con la blusa de malla negra que deja ver las tetillas enjoyadas, el cuerpo esbelto, quizás un poco delgado para su gusto, pero que George mueve con seguridad y eso le da fuerza a su erotismo junto a las botas negras y gruesas que le dan peso a sus pasos. Víctor vuelve a tragar.

—¿Qué clase de fantasía quieres que cubra para ti? —pregunta al acercarse. Las manos de Víctor de inmediato se cierran sobre las caderas de George y comienzan a subir para disfrutar la textura de tela contra carne en la yema de sus dedos—. ¿Cómo lo quieres, Víctor? No hay límites más que los tuyos… ¿cómo empezamos?

Las manos aprietan los glúteos cubiertos de cuero, el sonido es música a los oídos calientes de Víctor.

—Quiero ser el activo y quiero saber si sabes bailar —responde atorado.

—Sí, bailo. —La sonrisa en los labios de Víctor delata su euforia—. ¿Quieres que te baile? —susurra al rozar con su dedo los labios acorazonados del patinador.

—Sí...

La carcajada de George al separarse es erótica, todo él era malditamente erótico. La oscuridad de su cabello negro, el fuego filtrado en sus ojos marrones como chocolate caliente y humeante, la piel blanca, la pequeña cintura y afilada cadera. De repente, Víctor comienza a ver todo atractivo, adictivo, al punto de quemarlo. Le gusta y disfruta lo que contempla: es fascinante. El mejor premio para una honorable victoria después de meses conteniéndose en Rusia en pro de su país y el deporte.

George señala el borde de la cama. Víctor obedece casi de modo automático, incapaz de retirarle la mirada a cada movimiento que George realiza para él. Desde la distancia, ve al chico acomodar religiosamente los lentes en ella, pasar sus dedos por el cabello hasta desordenar un poco las hebras antes perfectamente peinadas y mirarlo con un nuevo fuego en sus ojos.

—Entonces llámame Eros, cariño.

La entonación se vuelve frutal, un toque dulce y cítrico que embarga el cuerpo sentado de Víctor, mientras esos dedos pasean por el pecho y sus caderas se mueven de forma sensual, lenta, permitiéndole disfrutar de la forma en que la tela se ajusta a cada rotación.

—¿Quieres música?

—No… eres música, George.

—Eros.

—Ah sí, Eros...

Eros… Víctor piensa en Eros cuando el chico se retira la camisa y las dos argollas en sus tetillas saltan, endurecidas, con sus pectorales perfectamente delineados en ese tórax. igual que algunas costillas. Eros baila casi de una forma inhumana. Los sonidos que escapan de su boca cuando sus dedos navegan por la piel lo ponen duro. Víctor tiene que contener el aliento cuando el fuego se mueve en Eros porque es como una danza maldita; esas manos empiezan a tocarse por sobre el pantalón de cuero, provocándole hacer lo mismo sobre la bata.

Víctor tiembla, siente hormigas caminando por sus piernas y su pelvis, hormigas con fuego en sus tenazas quemándole puntitos en sus muslos. Eros acaricia su pectoral, baja por su delgado abdomen, mueve su cadera cubierta por el cuero, se retuerce ante sus ojos como una flama. Sus ojos azules le veneran, no puede apartar su vista de la manera en que Eros atrae las fantasías escondidas y las hace ahora realidad.

Lo disfruta, claro que lo disfruta. Eros goza de la manera en que Víctor se lo come vivo, que se deja comer por las llamas. Eros ríe, lo tienta, mueve sus dedos hace la hebilla de la correa, la lanza lejos y se acerca para permitirle a las manos de Víctor acariciar su cuerpo mientras le baila sin tocarlo, moviendo sensualmente las caderas con las manos en alto, lamiendo sus labios de manera lasciva. «Eres perfecto...» murmura ronco, con la voz afectada por la excitación. Eros ríe, ríe y se aparta para después de un solo movimiento el pantalón saliera de sus piernas y lo dejara solo con aquella tanga roja.

Así Víctor se hunde en la vorágine, se deja caer al tocar con su lengua la piel blanca y decide probar el fuego de Eros con su boca. En los labios de Eros está el elixir del placer y cuando lo comprende, es demasiado tarde.

Porque cuando Eros le besa con fiereza, Víctor empieza a volar.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Este fic lo inicié para las alianzas de Wattpad. Creo que es hora de traerlo aquí.


End file.
